


Stress Relief

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [50]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: Hey Zombie, how are you? I was wondering if you could write a Josh Dun NSFW for me. Where he comes home from the recording studio stressed out and you help him "take his mind off of it", by doing some very smutty things with him in the bedroom. PLEASE no bondage, or bdms. Also add a bunch of little consent nods an fluff at the end. THANK YOU SO MUCH- Elizabeth"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!

 

Josh sighs as he pushes the house keys into the lock, twisting the object he unlocks the apartment door and walks in before locking it shut behind him once again. Walking further in to the small living space he tosses his backpack onto the floor beside the couch and plops down onto the soft seating, throwing his head back the drummer silently stares at the ceiling, not sure if he should sleep away the stress or not.

"Josh?" you call out upon hearing the front door open, walking out of the kitchen just in time to see him lift his head and tiredly smile at you.

"Hey (Y/N)," he says softly, moving to hold his arms out. "C'mere baby.'

You smile and walk over to him, sitting beside your boyfriend you wrap your arms around his middle and nestle into his chest. His body seemed tense and you could only imagine how stressed he must have been for it to be showing this visibly, craning your neck you look up at Josh who meets your gaze.

"Bad day?" you ask, placing a kiss on his chest.

"The worst," he sighs, kissing your forehead.

You pause for a moment, contemplating how to make him feel better when you smile softly and cup his neck before slowly pulling Josh in for a kiss. He slowly returns the gesture, the two of you seem to melt into the kiss as your eyes flutter closed and you smile, as does he while chuckling softly. Your eyes meet his and you giggle a little before kissing him once again, resting your forehead against his you can't help but smile.

"I love you, silly butt," you say, stroking his cheeks with your thumbs.

"I love you too, cute butt,"  Josh chuckle softly, moving to wrap his hands around your waist.

The two of you stay like that for a moment, sitting in each other's arms before you move to stand and hold out a hand.

"C'mere, I think I have a few ways to help with stress relief," you say, smiling at Josh before wiggling your eyebrows in a playful - and silly - manner.

Josh chuckles and takes your hand, standing he says, "oh really? Like a massage?" he says with a grin, leaning in to kiss you softly.

"Something like that," you chuckle, kissing him back.

Taking his hand you silently lead him into your bedroom and close the door before wrapping your arms around his neck and kiss him once again, this time deepening the kiss into a little make out session and shiver in delight when you feel his hands slowly slips under your shirt. His eyes meet your and you silently nod and lift your hands allowing him to slip off the loose shirt, tossing it onto the floor before kissing you again and trails his kisses down the side of your neck. Slowly Josh back you up to the bed, smiling at him when you feel the backs of your knees hit the edge of the bed you slowly lower yourself onto the mattress and shuffle back, slipping out of your yoga pants you look up at him expectantly, blushing lightly when he pulls off his shift and crawls over to you.

Slowly Josh kisses up your body starting from your naval leading up to your chest, neck, and finally back to your lips. You kiss him back with controlled need, cupping the back of his neck you moan softly as you feel his tongue caressing yours. Slipping your hands into his hair you gently grip it while feeling him gently lean his bare chest down against yours, your hips rub against one another and you feel his arousal on your thigh. Looking up at him, your mouth slightly agape before biting your lightly swollen lower lip and nod. Leaning back down Josh closes the space between the two of you and allows you undo his pants and skillfully kicks them off, you wrap your legs around his waist as he enters you. A breathy moan escapes you, your head falling back against the mattress at the feeling of your walls adjusting to his length, Josh waist a moment until you look back up at him and nod for him to continue.

"Oh Josh..." you softly moan out, scraping your teeth along the side of his neck.

"(Y/N)...you feel so good..." he moans, thrusting into you with slow but powerful thrusts.

Each one of his caresses made your skin tingle, each moan consumed you, and every thrust drowned you further in mind-clouding pleasure. Your moans and breathy sighs mix in with each other as your insides begin that tell-tale feeling of your on coming orgasm, Josh's thrust had begun to speed up a little and you knew he was closing in on his release as well. Wrapping your arms around his neck you feel him release seconds after you, thrusting a few more times before slowing to a stop and pulls out of you. Looking down at you Josh leans down and kisses you deeply, reaching a hand up to brush a strand of hair out of your face and cups your cheek.

"I love you so much, (Y/N)," he confesses and you feel your face become even redder as you smile up at him.

"I love you too, Josh..."

The two of you shift to lay in each other's arms under the duvet, your bodies slowly cooling from the passionate sex, looking down at you Josh softly runs his finger tips along your spin the way you loved.

"That was pretty amazing 'stress relief'," he teases, smiling his child-like smile.

"I have to agree, that it was," you chuckle softly, kissing his chest. "I'm sure everything will work out at the studio baby, you don't have to worry about it."

"I hope so," Josh replies, hugging you a bit tighter.

"I know so," you say, smiling up at him.

"If you say it will be, then I know it will be," he says honestly, smiling down at you before leaning down to place an innocent kiss on your lips.


End file.
